Aircraft flight status detectors are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,455 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Autonomous Detection of a Given Location or Situation” is directed to system for detecting the presence of operational aircraft through detecting the presence of a predetermined signal, the arrival at a given location, and a change in air pressure.